The Pumpkin King and His Symmetric Queen
by AnimaterDream
Summary: Kid loves Nightmare Before Christmas, it is one of his all time favorite movies and he can't wait to watch it. But after he falls asleep things become awry. Will this be the best dream ever or will this dream be a true reality?


_I don't own Soul Eater or Nightmare Before Christmas. This is for entertainment purposes only. I also did not create the picture for this story cover either. I give full Credit to all rightful owners._

_Me: Let's get started!_

_Kid: Must we?_

_Me: Yes!_

_Jack: I know how to kill you..._

_Me: O_O _

_~WARNING~ THIS IS BOY ON BOY. THIS IS NOT HARDCORE BUT IT ISN'T SOFT EITHER. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!_

* * *

><p>"I love this movie!" I yelled as I jumped around with the movie in question, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas', I couldn't figure out why but it was such a good movie, especially to watch on Halloween night like I had decided to do.<p>

My favorite character by far was Jack Skellington,The Pumpkin King had captured my eye ever since I was young. I smiled as I placed the dvd into the player and jumped on my bed to get comfortable with my popcorn. I always watched it on Halloween night, well ever since I was denied trick-or-treat rights by my mom and since I didn't have a car I couldn't go to get candy. It sucked. But I lived.

I figured I liked the movie mostly because everything was symmetrical. Perfectly symmetrical. Except Sally. I couldn't stand Sally and her fake love for Jack. How could a zombie even love? She didn't have a heart! It made no sense! And those stitches were so ugly! Not to mention uneven! I growled. I made me so...Upset!

I sighed and clicked through the commercials and made it to the menu of the movie and pressed play. I settled back into my bed as I watched it. I enjoyed the movie but I probably like a lot of the songs more. Who knew. I decided to stop over thinking the movie as it started. I had the movie practically memorized but that didn't stop me from watching it.

I watched the movie all the way threw before shutting off the TV and the light and crawling into bed sluggishly. I was to tired to move so I slept. I fell asleep quickly. I wasn't sure how long it took me to fall asleep but it sure wasn't that long.

I was asleep for about three hours when I felt a hand creep from my hip down to my thigh making me wake up suddenly. I tried to keep my panic under control but it wasn't working as I turned over suddenly to come face to face with the Pumpkin King. This had to be a dream. I pinched my hand and bit my lip at the pain as I broke skin. This wasn't a dream.

"U-Uh..." I tried to speak but was shushed immediately by the large lips that settled over my smaller ones. I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Jack! How was this real!? I didn't feel like questioning it so I decided to enjoy the cold tingle on my lips caused by him. I still couldn't believe he was here. Or that this was real.

In the movie he was depicted as a giant but he was as tall as any normal adult male. I kind of liked it. Made things less complicated. Especially when he reached to my pants and tugged them off with one hand and ran a hand threw my hair with the other making my asymmetrical and mad. I didn't say anything though for fear of making the other mad. I just enjoyed my fantasy come to life.

The man took his time preparing me for what was coming. It wasn't like it was confusing in how such a thing worked. The beginning was long and tedious as Jack took his time making every part of my body either red or swollen. My breathing was rapid by now and impossible to keep under control. My body was falling into the world of pleasure pain this man could bring.

My mind went blank as the finale came all to soon. His hands were cold, as always, and all over me. They were in my hair one minute and on my member the next. Caressing. Touching. Tingling. My emotions were dulled to a mere nonexistence. Nothing more then a blur. That was until the knot building in my stomach burst and I was flooded with the sensation of fulfillment. I could feel Jack fill me with his own seed but I was to far gone to pay any attention to anything but the hot insatiable lust I felt coursing through my veins as I rode out the orgasm.

I feel asleep soon after, exhausted from the activities. I made no effort to clean myself of the white and sticky substance, that would be a job for morning. I knew Jack wouldn't stay and this would probably end up being a dream. but I couldn't help but feel love towards the cold scary man. He was my Pumpkin King. I was his Symmetric Queen.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. I know this is so short x.x Sorry! This was written tonight from like 9 pm to near 12 so be glad I got it done ( You don't have to be his sucks ). I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on an S.N.K fiction as we speak though it's only a one-shot. It should be here soon. This hasn't been edited and was on a cr**py program so I have no clue how bad this is. <em>_**Happy Halloween Everyone!**_


End file.
